


Take A Break (I'll Be Right Here With You)

by bbumblebbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, im projecting onto jisung oops, jisung is sad, mostly angst, seungmin is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbumblebbee/pseuds/bbumblebbee
Summary: But the voices had come pretty strong and now he needed to get these moves right. He needed to be great. He was exhausted, though. He felt like he could collapse if he made another move.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Take A Break (I'll Be Right Here With You)

Jisung was tired. Not necessarily sleepy tired (although he was pretty sleepy as well), but he was just so mentally exhausted. So many thoughts ran through his mind. Most of them were pretty negative and just continued to poke at him in different ways.  _ You’re not enough _ , they usually started like that.  _ You’re weak and they don’t actually like you. They put up with you because they pity you. _ Jisung thought he’d be used to it by now. Used to the tired feeling and used to the intrusive thoughts. However, he’s proven wrong each time they come back. 

Jisung pressed his back up against the mirror in their practice room. The other members had gone back to the dorm hours ago. Jisung claimed he wanted to practice the moves a bit more. He had made a few more mistakes than he originally thought he would make and wanted to be sure he would get everything correct for their next comeback. He continued to make minor mistakes, though and usually it wouldn’t have bugged him. Go back again tomorrow and even have one of their main dancers help him out. But the voices had come pretty strong and now he  _ needed _ to get these moves right. He  _ needed _ to be great. He was exhausted, though. He felt like he could collapse if he made another move and his members would definitely be upset if he ended up injuring himself. 

“Come on.” He whispered to himself. He tried to tell himself to keep going, but the lump in his throat continued to grow until he sobbed loudly and slid down the mirror to the floor. The tears were falling quickly and no matter how much he rubbed at his eyes to stop them, they wouldn’t. They continued to flow as the thoughts became louder.  _ You’re useless. You can’t do anything right. You can’t even keep yourself happy, what makes you think you can help anyone else? _

Once the clock hit 1 am, Seungmin was quick to get out of his bed and head back to go get Jisung. It wasn’t unusual for the members to stay back late, but Seungmin managed to notice how off Jisung had been during practice that day. He seemed pretty distant. Well, to be fair, for the past few weeks Jisung seemed down and distant, but if no one was going to ask him if he was okay..Seungmin was going to. 

“Jisung?” Seungmin poked his head into the practice and immediately rushed inside upon seeing Jisung curled up against the mirror. “Sungie! Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?” Upon closer inspection, Seungmin found no visible injury, but that doesn’t mean there wasn’t one. 

“Minnie?” Jisung looked up with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. “What are you doing here?” He mumbled, but fell into Seungmin’s open arms nonetheless. 

“I came to check on you.” Seungmin answered and wrapped his arms tightly around the older boy. “Are you okay?” He asked again and Jisung nodded. 

“I guess so. I’ll be okay.” He mumbled, but Seungmin could feel more tears soak through his shirt. 

“No, Sung, what’s wrong? Please talk to me, I’m worried.” He was worried. After weeks of feeling distant and knowing that there was something wrong, it was starting to eat at him. And now seeing Jisung sobbing on the practice room floor, all it did was break his heart. Jisung took a deep, shaky breath. 

“I’m so exhausted, Min. So drained and tired of everything. I hate myself and hate that I can’t do things right and I’m trying. I’m trying so hard to be happy so you and the others can be happy, but it’s so hard. I barely have the energy to get out of bed everyday. I have to put so much thought into taking a shower just because I don’t want to take the time and effort to do it when I could just lay in bed. I can’t do it anymore.” Seungmin hadn’t really expected such a confession out of the crying boy, but he continued to hold him and listen. Waiting a moment just to make sure he was done speaking. 

“Why didn’t you say anything, Sungie? You didn’t have to keep this all bottled up.” 

“I was scared.” Jisung admitted. “We have this comeback coming up faster than we think and I didn’t want to tell anyone in case it would push it back or something.” 

“Your health is way more important than some album release, Sung. Taking a few days off isn’t going to hurt unless you start to feel worse. You’re so strong for getting up everyday and working hard even when you feel like you can't. I’m so proud of you,  _ we _ are so proud of you. You’re an important part of this group and we love you so much. We want you to feel okay so if a few days off to rest is what you need then please tell me.” Jisung only nodded. He was too tired to give a verbal answer. “Okay, I’ll call for us to get picked up and I’ll let a manager know what we need.” Jisung nodded again. Seungmin let go of him to pack the older boys things away before giving their manager a call and letting him know what was up. 

“Seungmin?” Jisung called once he finished up on the phone. “Thank you.” He mumbled and Seungmin crouched down next to him. “I love you.” He leaned against the younger boy again and Seungmin let him. 

  
“I love you, too.” He pressed a kiss to Jisung’s forehead before helping him up and out of the room. Ready to take him home and have him rest.  _ Truly well deserved. _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write angsty or sad things often, but I haven't been feeling well for a while and wanted to write out how I felt. I do not ever wish for people to feel this way. If you ever do, send me a dm on twitter or insta ! I hope you enjoyed :( kudos and comments are appreciated !!
> 
> Twt + insta: moominlix


End file.
